


Frag dich, Prowl!

by Viereck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Misunderstandings, bob is gone
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Bob ist verschwunden und Prowl versucht Sunstreaker zu helfen. Vergebens.





	Frag dich, Prowl!

Sunstreaker war außer sich.  
Der auf Hochglanz polierte Lamborghini lief schon seit einem geschlagenen Megacycle immer wieder in der Autobotbasis auf und ab.

„Bob! Komm her, Junge!“

Das war der Moment, in dem sich Prowl endlich dazu entschloss sein Büro zu verlassen. Ganz offensichtlich stimmte etwas nicht und bei dieser nicht enden wollenden Unruhe konnte der schwarzweiße Mech einfach nicht vernünftig arbeiten. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das wohl ein Fehler. Aber was sollte er denn sonst tun? Prowl war der einzige Bot in dieser Basis, der einen gewissen Wert auf Ruhe und Ordnung legte. Wer hätte sich sonst darum kümmern sollen? Am Ende blieb die Verantwortung ohnehin an ihm kleben. So wie immer.

„Bob! Bob! Komm schon! Komm her!“

Prowl ging mit festen Schritten den langen Korridor des Offizierviertels entlang, bis er hinter einer Ecke die Quelle seiner wachsenden Prozessorschmerzen erspähte. Es war Sunstreaker. Natürlich. Sie arbeiten schon eine halbe Ewigkeit zusammen. Prowl erkannte seine aufgeregte Stimme schon vom ersten Moment an.

„Bob!“

Der schwarzweiße Mech blieb einen Augenblick hinter seiner sicheren Ecke stehen. Wenn dieser ganze Tumult mit Sunstreakers kleinem Haustier zu tun hatte, dann würde das kommende Gespräch emotional werden. Aus irgendwelchen bizarren Gründen war der goldfarbene Lamborghini ganz vernarrt in diesen Schädling. Bob half ihnen zwar den Insecticon-Schwarm aufzuspüren und diesen gewissermaßen im Auge zu behalten, aber dennoch war der kleine Kerl noch immer ein Teil von diesen Monstern. Eine unberechenbare Bestie. Kein Kuscheltier! 

Prowl seufzte leise. Er war nicht gut darin persönliche Gespräche zu führen und er versuchte solche Situationen wenn möglich zu vermeiden. Trotzdem war er der zweite Kommandant der Autobotfraktion. Es war ihm ganz einfach nicht gestattet sich vor seinen Aufgaben zu drücken. Egal wie unangenehm sie waren. Also riss sich der ehemalige Erforcer zusammen. Er nahm seine Sensorflügel nach oben und trat aus seinem Versteck hervor.

„Bob! Das ist nicht mehr lustig!“  
„Sunstreaker?“  
„Prowl!“, bemerkte der goldene Mech leicht erschrocken. „Hast du Bob irgendwo gesehen??“  
„Nein. Wieso fragst du?“  
„Er ist weggelaufen! Scrap!“  
„Weggelaufen? Wie ist das passiert?“  
„Ich schwöre dir! Ich war nur kurz im Aufenthaltsraum! Das dauerte vielleicht eine Astrosecond! Er muss in der Zwischenzeit seine Leine durchgebissen haben! Und ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden!“ 

Daran bist du aber auch selbst schuld! Welcher Narr würde ein so gefährliches Wesen ganz alleine zurücklassen?! Jeder Sparkling käme darauf, dass sich Bob problemlos losreißen könnte! Wieso nahm er ihn nicht mit in den Aufenthaltsraum? Oder brachte ihn zurück in sein Quartier?? Wieso in Primus Namen bat er nicht einfach seinen Bruder darum dieses Vieh im Zaum zu halten?!

Prowl drückte seine Lippenplatten in eine feste Linie, ansonsten war sein Gesichtsausdruck relativ neutral. Das waren Dinge, die der schwarzweiße Mech gerne gesagt hätte. Allerdings wies Optimus seinen Stellvertreter neulich darauf hin, dass es ihm im sozialen Umgang mit anderen Bots sicherlich ein wenig helfen würde, wenn er nicht ganz so direkt wäre. Mehr Feingefühl, das war das Stichwort. Prowl entschloss sich dazu, dass er sich an die Situation vorsichtig ran tasten würde.

„Heißt das, dass hier in der Basis, oder noch schlimmer… irgendwo draußen in der Öffentlichkeit, ein Insecticon unbeaufsichtigt frei umher läuft??“  
„Bob ist nicht gefährlich!“, erwiderte Sunstreaker etwas gereizt. „Das habe ich dir schon tausendmal gesagt!“

Und wenn Starscream sagt, er hätte sich komplett geändert und er hätte in diesem Zuge allen Autobots Roststicks mit bunten Schleifchen darum mitgebracht, würde irgendjemand diesen Schwachsinn glauben??  
Prowl schluckte seinen Sarkasmus runter. Das waren nicht die Richtige Zeit und auch nicht der Richtige Ort dafür.

„Nun.“, begann Prowl nachdenklich. „Sollte er wirklich weggelaufen sein, dann kannst du im Moment sowieso nicht viel tun. Ich schlage vor, dass du die Ruhe bewahrst und vielleicht kommt ja er von selbst wieder zurück. Insecticons haben eine sehr ausgeprägte Beziehung zu ihrem Hive. Sie finden oft wieder zurück, auch über lange Entfernungen.“

Das war gut, dachte der ehemalige Erforcer. Er war zwar nicht kompetent darin jemanden emotional zu unterstützen, aber er konnte wenigstens halbwegs hilfreiche Hinweise geben. Sunstreaker war sehr beliebt in der Basis. Er würde genug Bots um sich herum haben, die ihm beistanden und aufbauten. Wer von ihnen war wohl geistreich genug mit logischen Ansätzen zu helfen? Das war sein persönlicher Beitrag zu dieser speziellen Problemlösung.

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Jazz plötzlich weg wäre und niemand wüsste wo er ist?!“  
„Jazz ist nicht mein Haustier…“  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt! Bob könnte verletzt sein!“  
„Das ist korrekt. Die Möglichkeit besteht natürlich. Allerdings ist und bleibt er ein Insecticon, die ganz gut auf sich selber aufpassen können. Du solltest dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen.“

Sunstreaker sah immer wütender aus. Was machte Prowl nur falsch?  
Vermutlich wäre es sinnvoller praktische Dinge vorzuschlagen, anstatt seinen aufgebrachten Kammeraden irgendwie beruhigen zu wollen.

„Vielleicht solltest du Bobs Leine von Wheeljack verstärken lassen. Er hat viele spezielle Legierungen, die er verwenden könnte.“, schlug Prowl vor.  
„Ich habe im Moment keine Credits für sowas! Meine letzte Volllackierung fraß meine letzten Ersparnisse!“

Natürlich… Das eigene Aussehen war selbstverständlich wichtiger, als das ach so geliebte Haustier…

„Wenn er morgen nicht zurück ist, dann könnte man eine interne Fahndung ausrufen.“, sprach Prowl ruhig.  
Sunstreaker schien währenddessen nachdenklicher zu werden.  
„Oder du fragst bei den Medics und Fundstellen nach, ob jemand Bob fand und den Erkennungschip gescannt hat.“, fuhr Prowl fort.  
„Er hat keinen Chip…“, murmelte der Lamborghini wütend.  
„Dann würde ich ihm aber einen einpflanzen lassen. Nicht nur wegen solchen Situationen wie dieser, sondern auch falls er auf dem Schlachtfeld verlorengehen sollte.“  
„Frag dich, Prowl! Ich habe kein Geld für diesen dämlichen Chip!“

Der schwarzweiße Melch hielt kurz inne. Er wollte doch nur helfen, wieso war Sunstreaker so wütend auf ihn??

„Wieso greifst du jetzt mich an?“  
„Weil mich deine Gleichgültigkeit ankotzt!“  
„In wie fern war das was ich vorschlug gleichgültig?“, fragte Prowl nun ebenfalls leicht gereizt, denn immerhin gab er sich Mühe seinem Kammeraden zu helfen, obwohl es seine eigene Schuld war!  
„Du stellst dich vor mich hin und sagst mir, dass ich sowieso nichts tun kann und ich es einfach vergessen soll! Als wäre es vollkommen egal! Und dann noch deine Vorwürfe, dass ich Bob nicht chipen ließ und die Leine zu schwach war!“  
„Das war nicht…“  
„Spar es dir!“, schrie Sunstreaker seinen Vorgesetzten an.

Prowl war still. Offenbar war alles was er in diesem Moment sagte prinzipiell falsch. Sunstreaker war zu aufgebracht. Es war einfach nicht möglich vernünftig mit ihm zu reden. Trotzdem verletzte es Prowl, dass er nichts als Ablehnung erfuhr, obwohl er nur helfen wollte. Es war sinnlos. Er sollte sich nicht in emotionale Angelegenheiten einmischen.

Der goldene Lamborghini ballte seine Fäuste und wandte sich schnaubend von Prowl ab.  
Dieser hatte nicht eine Miene verzogen. Sunstreaker würde es ohnehin nicht verstehen.  
Er verließ schweigend die Szenerie und kehrte zurück in sein Büro.  
Alleine. Wie immer.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinbinprowler.tumblr.com/
> 
> \------------
> 
> Ich weiß, das Gespräch war etwas seltsam, aber genau dieses Gespräch hatte ich fast 1 zu 1 mit einer Internetfreundin von mir, deren Katze entlaufen war, weil sie das Fenster weit offen ließ. Es war einfach unmöglich ihr zu helfen. Durch ihre Aufregung und meiner Inkompetenz mit anderen Menschen umgehen zu können.
> 
> Ihre Katze kam in der selben Nacht zurück…  
> Und ich verarbeite meinen Frust durch das Schreiben dieses Oneshots.


End file.
